


Matching Rings and Things

by MonochromeDreams



Series: HQWW: AraKita [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonochromeDreams/pseuds/MonochromeDreams
Summary: Shinsuke Kita is ethereal in all things. Aran gets swept up in it all.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran
Series: HQWW: AraKita [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721662
Comments: 14
Kudos: 139





	Matching Rings and Things

**Author's Note:**

> I found out about HQWW literally about an hour ago and immediately said "I need to write something for these two right now immediately."

Grandma is spritely. He’s lost her twice on their walk already. Quietly, she slides her arm out of his and wanders somewhere off into the field. Aran has gotten better about keeping tabs on her over the years. But, occasionally, she’ll slip from his sight. Like right now. This is a record-breaking third time he’s lost her wandering through the rice fields. A first in three whole years. He should be used to it by now, but it makes him anxious every time. He’s learned that it’s just easier to stand still than actually wander through mud looking for her. But still he worries, She could slip out here. _He’s_ slipped out here. What if she breaks her hip, _what if_ —

“Aran-kun.” Grandma’s small and quick, a lot like his own grandma now that he thinks about it. She’s got an arm hooked into his own like she was never gone. 

Ojiro breathes a sigh of relief, grandma chuckles next to him, pulling him back to her home. To Kita’s home. His home too if he’s honest about. But that’s a conversation for another time. She’s slow and Ojiro is antsy. He hasn’t seen Kita in a while, the traveling really takes it out of him. But he won’t rush. Not while Grandma is asking him how his game went. He runs a finger over her knuckles and thinks that he won’t ever do it again. Her skin is so soft and he’s afraid the calluses on his hands might cut her. The way grandma shuffles and chatters is delightful, it’s nice just to listen. Grandma is funny, too. All her jokes hit just right. It makes his chest swell. He’s being chastised for not visiting often enough _Make sure to bring the rest with you next time_ . _You’ll have to eat more_ she says. _Invite Shinsuke to the next game! I’ll knit something really embarrassing for us to wear._ It’s in Grandma’s nature to be good, but its also in here nature to be a little mischievous. So, when Kita looks at him like _that_ from the porch he wonders just how much Grandma has rubbed off on him now that.

“Aran-kun,” Grandma’s voice cuts through the moment, and Aran has the good graces to look guilty for ogling her grandson right in front of her. “I’m looking forward to the next game. Shinsuke,” He’s already making sure she’s getting up the steps safely “Be good.” 

There’s a sparkle in Grandma’s eye.

“Yes ma’am.” there’s a little lilt to it, dare he say, a hint of the true hellion Kita can be in his eye. For a second, Aran is afraid.

  
***  
  


Kita makes dinner. Or really, Grandma makes dinner and Kita cooks the rice, from his very own field. Aran helps. 

He’s not completely useless in the kitchen. His mother and father say it’s an important skill to have. _How’re you gonna take care of us when we get old if you can’t cook!_ Their voices ring in the back of his head. 

It’s different with Kita and Grandma, though. Cooking with his parents is loud laughter, unmeasured handfuls, and playlists from before he was born. It’s quieter between these two. And comfortable. Ojiro knows his place. Grandma doesn’t let him do too much. He does insist on the fish he bought being included in the meal. If only to flex his culinary skills in front of Grandma. She might not know it, but he is an eligible bachelor. Perfect for the unsuspecting farmer boy he’s been wooing for the past 8 or so years. He fillets an entire fish in front of Kita, Grandma, and God. It might have been the most nerve-wracking thing he’s ever done. Kita watches his every movement with what can only be called _extremely_ quiet intensity. Grandma looks less dazzled and more decently surprised. Either way he gets through it with no blood and no bones. He silently thanks his father.

***

“Proud of yourself?” Kita asks, from where he’s smacking rice into bowls.

“Like you wouldn’t believe.” Aran says, holding a plate full of fish.

Kita laughs, low and sweet, and there’s that look again. Like Grandma isn’t waiting for them in the living room. Like Kita can see right through the sweats he’s wearing. Ojiro wants to eat it up, he’s a second away from throwing caution to the wind. 

In this head. 

He must look dreamy because Kita is in his space. All confident smirks and knowing head tilts. Aran’s heart clenches, Kita’s trying to kill him, and Grandma is an accomplice. He just knows it.

***

“Aran-kun,” 

His ears perk up and Kita laughs somewhere next to him, entirely too close for what a number of unspoken arrangements in this household call for.

“Do your parents live nearby?” Aran can tell she was serious about the whole sweater thing.

He lights up. Mom and pop live right around the corner if he’s totally honest. Not too bad of a run. He does it all the time. 

“Just up the road!”

“A good walk or somewhere around the bend?”

“Somewhere a little too close to around the bend.”

Grandma hums as she pearls.

“I’ll get Shinsuke to drive me.” She flashes a gentle smile. 

Aran sputters.

“You okay?” Kita leans over, running his hand in gentle circles over his back. He’s not okay, but he's about to have a heart attack.

“I’m good.”

“Aran-kun’s gotten big, hasn’t he, Shinsuke?” Grandma’s eyes don’t even leave the TV. “His hand covers your whole knee now!”

Aran cringes at Grandma’s girlish laugh, he looks down to where he’s settled his hand on Kita’s knee. A habit he’d formed during high school. Something he thought he controlled pretty well in the presence of good company.

“Don’t worry, granny.” Kita settles a hand over his. The look isn’t there this time, but he feels the energy “We’ll keep it classy.”

***

Gran and Kita have clearly come to some sort of agreement while Aran has been away. He and Kita have gone from quiet kisses in the privacy of Kita’s bedroom to full-on holding hands while Grams and Kita take jab after jab at him. 

“Aran-kun,” She says, softly, a worried lilt pressed in for good measure “That hair…”

“My head? I do need a cut…”

“On your face.”

“My beard?!”

She nods solemnly, rubbing at his fuzz.

“It’s too much. You look too old now.” Gran shakes her head “Smooth is definitely for you. I miss baby Aran!” 

Kita cuts in politely.

“He has to luck cool now, granny.” Kita sets another plate on the rack “Now that he’s a big shot volleyball player. Atsumu and Suna are next. I can feel it in my bones.”

“Hey!” Aran throws a look Kita’s way, “Gran, don’t listen to him. I’m still your baby! And I’m cool without the beard, thank you very much, Shinsuke.” 

Wait.

“Why are you washing dishes by yourself?! I’m comin’.” He’s halfway up before Kita hits him with the most logical explanation.

“If we’re both over here then who’s gonna keep granny company?”

Grandma tilts her head and pats the seat next to her. 

“I need to take measurements for the sweaters!”

***

“Grandma, I promise I’ll wear the sweater.” Aran is dead serious.

“Even during interviews?”

“Especially during interviews AND when we go to visit my parents.” 

“Then I’ll work extra hard to get it done.” 

Aran smiles and as he finally shuts the door to gran’s room, he wonders if there’s a reason why Grandma’s room is so close to the kitchen. 

He doesn’t dwell on it. The door to Kita’s room is unlocked. Of course.

“Shinsuke.” Aran tries for sexy and professional, it comes out as breathless and exasperated. 

Kita’s sitting on his bed, already undressed and ready to start the night.

“Aran-kun.” 

There’s that look again. The one from the porch and the kitchen and maybe even a few times during dinner.

“Let’s not waste time.” Kita’s holding out a hand for him and Aran comes.

He slides out of his shirt and pulls Kita to stand.

“You don’t wanna talk?”

Kita runs his hands down the broad planes of Aran’s back, holding eye contact.

“Maybe later.” Kita’s on him, hopping into his arms and pressing quick kisses against his neck. “We’ve got time.”

He’s right. They do have time. Even for this, Kita’s in a hurry tonight. Normally they wait. They wait until Grandma’s sound asleep and they know she is. But the way Kita slides his tongue past Aran’s lips says that he needs this. Right now. Immediately or else. And Aran hasn’t had a reason to deny Kita before. So he falls into it. Presses Kita into the mattress and sucks on his tongue like it’s honeyed. 

Kita sighs underneath him. Aran’s not sure he wants to speed this along. Kita has a leg wrapped around him, rutting up into him like its all he knows. His mind says slowly. _Slowly_. But his body spurs him forward. Grinding down against the length of Kita’s cock. He barely holds back a groan. Kita’s breath is hot on his neck as he nips and sucks at the meat of it. He presses sweet, hot kisses over Kita’s face. He’s hanging hot and heavy in his pants and the sound that Kita makes when he’s when grinds against him is heaven. Low and choked and caught in the back of his throat. Aran drags his tongue up the length of his throat. 

Kita pushes at his shoulder and Aran goes. Flips on to his back and watches as Kita crawls his way up.

“Aran.” 

He hums, a handful of muscled thigh he has in his grip. Kita glows in the lamplight, everything about him is ethereal. Otherworldly and perfect. The way he walks, the way he talks, the way he teases, and smiles. Aran could watch him do anything. Aran could watch his shuck husks from rice, individually, by hand and he’d still have the greatest time he’s ever had. Kita’s breathy chuckle wraps around his spine and ghosts over his cock. He takes Aran by the hands.

“Aran-kun. What’s on your mind?” Kita caresses his cheek and Aran melts “It’s the sweaters, ain’t it?

Over the years Kita has been open about his teasing. He’s still the same. Straightforward, routine-based, a little intimidating, but Aran can just _tell_ now. He’s head over heels and he probably always will be.

He presses kiss after kiss into his palm, smoothing his hands over Kita’s thigh. He is so desperately in love.

“We should get married.” 

Kita freezes on top of him. Aran realizes that there is obviously no oxygen going to his brain. That's probably the stupidest thing he could have said at this moment in time. He scrambles, not to take it back, he doesn’t want to, it’s the truth. Just something to lessen the blow of a mid-sex proposal.

“Well, what, ya haven’t even got your dick out, Ojiro.”

**Author's Note:**

> I will definitely rewrite this one day and make it actual real-life porn. I wrote this in about an hour. It's completely unbeta'd among other things.  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/grayscaletrance)


End file.
